


Burning Hearts

by Midoriberry



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Healing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriberry/pseuds/Midoriberry
Summary: From the very beginning, Meis and Gueira had caught the attention of one another.Every instance, every smile, every time they lit the world on fire their hearts skipped a beat.This is a simple story with snipets of these two before Lio became the boss of Mad Burnish.





	Burning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Promare fic. I hope to write more in the future.  
I love Meis and Gueira a lot, and I love their dynamic in the film as well as their undying loyalty to Lio.
> 
> This story takes place before Lio-hen.  
I hope you enjoy!

“Tch, just don’t get in my way, asshole” was the first thing Meis said to Gueira back when he was a new recruit to Mad Burnish.

Clenching his fists, a ball of fire formed. The urge to burn and destroy the young man before him grew just _looking _at him. Who in the world did this jerk think he was? He wasn’t the boss of Mad Burnish, just another underling like him.

The flares spread across his body. A confidence he lacked growing up flourished when he became a Burnish. The more he burned, the more hardened and fearless his soul became. His fist curled into Meis’ shirt; this lanky prick was nothing like the jocks from the football team. “What’s your problem, huh!?”

The older member gave a once-over, intrigued by the intense heat radiating from his flames. Big fluffy red hair, terrible posture amplified by his skinny, janky frame, and a prominent Adam’s apple to match his strong chin. Meis scoffed and slapped Gueira’s hand away. No need to dignify a response to the newbie.

“Meis,” warned their leader. “Play nice.”

Meis shrugged off his boss and sat in a corner, lighting a cigarette with his flames without saying another word. He watched Gueira throw a tantrum and storm from their hideout. Despite being soaked in vitriol and anger, the booming sounds of Gueira’s voice and flames were pleasant. Bright red fire glowed against the broken windows. Dark hair and smoke hid his half-smile. “...What a cute guy.”

“Dallas, huh?” Gueira revved his bike. No longer the newcomer but a regular member of Mad Burnish. There was no training, no rules; nothing mattered except freedom and flames. Put your fellow Burnish above else and burn everything in sight. In the days where they could roam across the American plains riding their bikes with their Burnish fires consuming all, the two younger members became close. “Never been to Texas before.”

“Why not?” asked Meis.

“Cuz I couldn’t? Miami had everything I needed anyway.”

“Ugh, Florida.”

Gueira frowned. “What’s wrong with Florida?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Did he want to know Meis’ opinion? If he said anything bad, he’d run him over with Miami. As cool as Meis was, his aloof personality came off as abrasive especially to those who weren’t familiar with him. It took him a few weeks to realize Meis preferred staying quiet instead of speaking unless it truly mattered - or if he felt like being an ass. Surprisingly, more times than not he chose to remain neutral in his comments. Compared to the loud home Gueira was raised in, Meis’ serene disposition was pleasing, and found himself searching for companionship in the other man. The other Mad Burnish were awesome to hang with - partying, burning, and racing - yet there had been something about Meis that Gueira sought.

Meis soothed and fired his flames all at once.

Gueira sneered. “Yeah, go for it.”

“Too many old people.”

He snorted and broke into laughter. “You ain’t wrong!”

“And the swamps.”

“Dude, why are you even going to the Everglades?”

“Some stupid philanthropy thing.” Meis shrugged. “My father made us go so he could look good in front of the press. The prick.”

“Philanthropy thing?”

“My dad was an oil tycoon and my mom’s a brain surgeon. They did a lot of donations to avoid paying taxes. Sometimes that involved getting eaten by mosquitoes.”

“Whoa…” So Meis was a rich kid from Texas. Not that it meant anything to Gueira, at least not anymore. The world economy collapsed after the Great World Blaze, all assets that weren’t food, clothing, or used to create were rendered useless. Riches to rags, yet Meis didn’t seem too bothered about it. Not with the way his brilliant flame burned when riding on Dallas. A beautiful blue with purple hues painted against the flares, whipping about in an exotic dance.

Such a rare and gorgeous flame.

Gueira could not keep his eyes away from Meis’ fire.

“Did you at least go to Disney?” asked Gueira.

“Fuck Disney.”

“Don’t be such an edgy emo kid.”

Meis grinned. “I haven’t heard that phrase in years.”

Gueira leaned teasingly toward Meis. “Feeling nostalgic?”

  
  


Night duty was the worst. For an entire week, those who were entrusted with the job had to make drastic changes to meet the demands. Sleeping in the daylight, awake in the night, whoever had to take watch had the most messed up adjustment when the shifts were swapped. Burnish may be different from regular humans, but they still were slaves to their bodily functions and hormones. Darkness triggered sleepiness despite their Burnish fires illuminating the night.

Meis hated guard duty. In his high school years, he used to stay up late playing music and practicing his guitar, but as soon as the clock struck midnight, his eyes carried the weight of the world and dozed off to dreamland. His bandmates were annoyed by his predictable sleep habits, but he couldn’t help it! The last time Meis patrolled, it took him nearly a month to go back to normal. Another round of disrupted sleep and inadequate hours awaited him.

But at least now Gueira would be there. It couldn’t be too bad.

Gueira yawned, stretching out his legs and sat next to Meis. “Have you ever done this before?”

Meis nodded.

“Did you take a nap?”

He shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Naps don’t help.”

“Oh right, you sleep like a grandma.” He chuckled at Meis’ glare and wrapped an arm around his companion’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, this’ll be a piece of cake for me!”

“Your sleeping habits are awful,” Meis sighed with a fond smile. Sometimes Gueira stood up late doing whatever he did and woke up earlier than he did. Surprisingly enough, the short amount of sleep never deterred Gueira and continued to have his animated disposition throughout the day. If Meis didn’t have at least eight hours - preferably more - of sleep, he’d be nonfunctional for the majority of the day.

Still, he appreciated Guiera for his early bird tendencies as he brought him coffee every morning. The delicious bitter powder was hard to come by without resorting to entering Promepolis, often rationed among the members of Mad Burnish. The ones who got up the earliest had the chance to get their coffee. Those who didn’t either were given the used dregs or tea. Gueira didn’t have to bring him coffee, after all it was an “every man for himself” sort of system they had going on. Yet he did, even after their rocky first few weeks as riding companions.

Though that was how it started, wasn’t it? Gueira had placed a cup of coffee beside his sleeping bag, drinking his share while Meis snoozed. He eventually woke to see the cooled cup and Gueira’s friendly smile. Touching the cup, Gueira warmed the coffee with his fire and offered it to Meis. “It’s weak,” he had said, “but it gets the job done.”

Yirgacheffe, kona, Antigua, toraja, kopi luwak. Expensive beans with irresistible aromas, roasted to perfection, steeped at the proper temperature and served in the finest drinkware; each cup crafted with the utmost care and respect. Meis had the privilege to try them all without batting an eye at the price and asked for another. Disgusting and poor quality the drink may have been to anyone else, it was the best cup of coffee Meis ever had.

Gueira laughed. “I guess it _is_ shit, but the boss seems to think it comes handy.”

“True.” Meis stared up at the sky. Amazing how the stars shone so bright after most of the cities perished. He wondered if the people of Promepolis could see the stars like they could or were obscured by light pollution. Lovely and thought-provoking as the stars may have been, the starless night sky reminded Meis of simpler times when he looked up to the sky and found a blank canvas and the moon.

Gueira sighed. Meis was pretty. Well, he was pretty all the time, though tonight he looked exceptionally nice. Perhaps it was the starry background or the moonlight illuminating his features, melding with the harsh shadows of the night, but damn if Meis wasn’t attractive. He’d have to be blind to deny it. The way his lips pursed when he tucked a lock of his long hair behind his ear - he had to get out of there before he did or said something stupid!

He stood up too quick, nearly tripping on his shoes. His eyes caught with Meis and straightened his posture to save face. Meis did not see that. Nobody saw that.

“Ah, I’ll go ahead, heh…” Gueira scratched his head, heart pounding. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead, a heat not from his flame scalded his ears. “Y-you know, to guard the perim… perm? Parking meter?”

Meis arched an eyebrow, a laugh threatened to escape. “Perimeter?”

“Yea-yeah! I’ll check the perimeter first, okay? Don’t you pass out on me!”

He smiled. “I won’t.”

Gueira sped away on Miami. He shed his armor the moment he gained a good distance away from Meis, nervous sweat evaporating into his flames. It was hot. Too hot. But Gueira wanted to burn. The flames urged, no, commanded to burn everything in his path. Burning would help extinguish the scorched yearning inside his heart. If Meis saw him like this, would he laugh or dismiss him?

The pang inside his chest refused to go away. Just when Gueira thought he gained control of his fire and emotions, a quick memory of Meis’ smile ignited his heart. Crimson fire blazed through the cold desert, charred soil and glass left in its wake.

He returned to the hideout only to find Meis nodding his head, jerking whenever his neck lost control. Gueira removed his leather jacket and placed it over Meis’s back before sitting next to him. The ride felt good. The fire was ecstasy. Yet the anxiety inside lingered, now more than ever with Meis so close.

A bump on his shoulder and his skeleton was ready to jump out of his body. Looking to his right, Meis’s head rested against him, sleeping soundly.

Gueira wiped his face and sighed into his hand. “For real? What a grandma. What am I going to do with you?”

Carefully, Gueira pushed the loose strands of hair away from Meis’s pale face. “So soft…” The same heat he experienced earlier came back, except this time he stayed put and let his buddy use him as a pillow. Just for an hour, he told himself.

  
  


“I’m so bored!” whined Gueira for the umpteenth time. “Meis, unbore me!”

“Shaddap, you noisy cow.” Just because he couldn’t find another productive way of entertaining himself, didn’t mean others couldn’t, nor did Meis have the obligation or desire deal with Gueira’s childish whims. Meis tapped his fingers against his knee and a worn-out music sheet notebook. Scribble and erase, scribble, a few taps, a flow of hums, then more erasing replaced by scribbled musical notes. A heavy body pressed against his back.

“Whaddya doing?” Gueira asked, pointing at the sheets.

“What does it look like to you?” He rolled his eyes, not at all bothered by Gueira being touchy-feely.

In the past three months they had been paired up together, Meis grew accustomed to Gueira’s closeness. Never inappropriate, merely friendly and from habit. Meis guessed it may have been due to Gueira’s upbringing and culture as he himself wasn’t much for touching, not even to his own family who followed the same preference. But the touches weren’t bad or unwelcomed, just different. A good different though. Meis found himself looking forward to the kind pats or head rubs, sometimes catching his own body leaning into Gueira’s hand.

“I dunno.”

“You don’t know music notes?”

“Oh, is that what that is?” He scratched his head then pointed at a disjointed note. “Your drawings suck.”

Meis pouted. “It’s not a drawing.” Absolutely not at all - under no circumstances - was he upset at Gueira’s comments about his wonky notes. Perish the thought! Gueira simply had a bad eye for those things!

Guiera plopped himself in front of Meis, invisible dog tail wagging. “You play?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice! Whaddya play?”

“Piano, harpsichord, violin, cello, saxophone, harp, and different kinds of guitars.” He smirked at Gueira’s whistle. “My parents got me into music when I was in preschool; I was in a visual kei band too. I played rhythm guitar but sometimes I backed up with the other instruments when we wanted to do something different like a sitar.”

“Wow…” To think someone as standoffish as Meis would be this prolific in music. All Gueira could do was sing and sometimes strum his father’s acoustic guitar, but that was nothing compared to Meis. “You really like music that much?”

“I do,” he replied, plucking down his thigh and wrote a few more notes.

“...Play for me?” Gueira smiled sheepishly.

Meis dropped his pencil. “W-what?” His face burned hotter than his flames. What sort of request was that?! And he had to ask it so nicely and doe-eyed, like some kid or a lov- “I don’t even have an instrument!”

Guiera blinked, cocking his head. “Why not just make one?”

“Huh?”

“With your fire?”

“I…” Of all the stupid and brilliant ideas- “I never thought about that…”

He chuckled. “For such a smart guy, you really don’t think too hard.”

“Shaddap!” He shoved Gueira aside. “It’s not really the same, okay!?”

“Just try it!”

“Fine! But this song isn’t for you!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

From the tips of his fingers, Meis summoned the flames from within. It surrounded his fingertips, down his hands, arms and eventually his entire being. The fire around his hands swirled into a tornado and formed an electric guitar. Incredulous at the instrument he created, Meis patted the guitar. Six strings, long neck, a hollow body. It was a guitar, and he made it.

With a snap of his fingers, a pick appeared between them. A strum. A simple test. A few chords played. ‘Stairway to Heaven’ echoed beautifully. The flame guitar’s sound was rich, vibrating and resounding as if it were plugged into an amp. He transitioned to more complicated, powerful music. ‘Through the Fire and Flames’ played perfectly without missing a single chord. Original songs from his band followed afterwards. Memories of practicing in various garages and small venues at clubs. Rocking out with his father in a duel and losing every time yet declared the winner, nonetheless. Except the one time he truly won, back when…

All the time he spent longing for an instrument to play, and the answers had been with him since the beginning. Every raid to Promepolis, he wished to go into a store and steal a guitar or even a children’s keyboard, anything to regain some semblance of his past. But he didn’t. He continued on his mission to wreck the lives of the normies and the Foresight Foundation for all what they’ve done. They took so much away. And, fuck, if he could make a motorcycle and other weapons, why not his music? He had it all along. Why? _Why_!?

“It… it never occured to me,” he murmured into the guitar’s headstock.

“You didn’t know.” Gueira placed a reassuring hand on Meis’ shoulder and squeezed it. “It’s okay. We’re all trying to figure ourselves and what Burnish can do, Meis.”

“Yeah, but…”

The embers inside ignited. Whispers of fire and the need to burn more. Harder, deeper, stronger; so Gueira burned and hugged Meis, enveloping him in his vermillion flames. His arms squeezed tight around Meis’ thin frame. All of this was new for the both of them. They lost family, friends, and home. The only place they belonged was in a bike gang whose only mission was to make the life of some asshole miserable. What else did they have except to run and light everything on fire? What was their purpose?

Meis wrapped his arms around Gueira’s hips and sighed. Like the mineral-rich waters of a hot spring or the protective aqueous humor of a mother’s womb, Gueira’s fire was relaxing and easy to melt into. If he turned back to normal, if he could be burned by anyone, Meis would want it to be by Gueira.

Guiera’s flames crackled. A soothing melody formed.

This song was meant to be played by Meis.

  
  


The previous run-in with the Freeze Force damaged Gueira’s right hand. His fingers grew cold, a grey film covered the tips. A slight breeze or movement spread the strange substance into the atmosphere and disappeared before his eyes. In the dust’s wake left empty exposed flesh. Gueira couldn’t tell if it hurt or not, yet to see the missing skin and muscle sent his senses into a frenzy. Was he going to die? What was happening!?

“Raleigh!” Gueira waved his arms at his fellow Mad Burnish. “Dude, what the hell!? Am I gonna die!?”

Hailing from the North Carolina, Raleigh preferred to be named after the city he claimed to burn to the ground. Tall, dark, and spiky red hair, Raleigh lifted his sunglasses and grabbed Gueira’s wrist. “Oh, it’s fine.”

“Fine? Fine!?” He flailed about under Raleigh’s grasp. “Chunks of my fingers are missing! How the hell am I fine!?”

“Right, you’ve only been in Mad Burnish for a couple months or something. You wouldn’t know unless you got hurt. Pretty impressive it took you this long.”

“You’re not making sense!”

“Burnish turn into ash when they are severely injured. We get hurt and heal differently from regular people.”

“I’M GONNA DIE!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh God, there was so much I haven’t done!”

“So over-dramatic.” He rolled his eyes. “Gueira, Burnish can heal themselves.”

From zero to sixty, the panic drained from his body. Burnish could heal themselves? How did they do it? Did the fires do it themselves or did he need a bandage like a human? Humans healed themselves so how did the Burnish do it differently?

“We can?”

“Yeah, wanna know how?”

Gueira nodded enthusiastically.

Raleigh smirked. “Ready?”

“Yeah!”

Letting go of his wrist, the senior member pulled him close and pressed his lips against Gueira’s. A bright pink flame kindled from Raleigh’s mouth, heat and fire transferring to Gueira. Tongues connected, flames united. A surge of energy coursed through Gueira’s body. Vibrations of a heartbeat belonging to Raleigh and Gueira, and hums of something Gueira was unsure of. The flames? All he could think of was to burn harder. Burning made everything better. Fire was good and comforting. It felt like the growth of bone and muscle. The stretching of skin over exposed tissue. Hardened keratin and cuticles. Electrical pulses from nerves reconnected.

Lips disconnected. Fingers flexed. Gueira marveled at his healed hand. “Whoa…”

No intimacy, no breath taken, no shame. As odd as the method had been, not once did Gueira think there had been something between him and Raleigh. Professionalism, perhaps? Even during the “kiss of life” the sense of camaraderie rang strong. Incredible how something traditionally romantic was innocent and for the purpose of healing.

“Awesome, thanks Raleigh!”

“No problem, man.”

Gueira waved at Raleigh as he summoned Miami from his flames. He had a lot of questions and their leader was probably the best person to ask! Risky as it may have been after a nasty encounter, he just had to ride fast and burn hard.

Excitement for his newfound abilities, Gueira drove off into the distance. Far from Raleigh, far from the other Mad Burnish. Ignorant and unaware of Meis hidden behind a door, hand gripped onto the frame, melting the metal and cement. Venomous eyes shot daggers at Raleigh. Blue sparks engulfed his mouth and eyes. The burn he loved hurt. No longer an ecstasy albeit the need to set fire prevailed in his heart. Burn harder, burn stronger. Bigger flames, bigger destruction. Fight the desire! Fight the pain!

Burn. Burn. Burn.

Burn it all to the ground.

Meis vomited fire; his knees hit the ground. Fist pounding the broken tiles.

It wasn’t fair.

_He _was supposed to teach Gueira about healing.

Not because they were friends, but because…

Dammit, not fair at all!

  
  
  


“You have great hair,” complimented Gueira. His nimble hands separated Meis’ long hair into three sections. “Mine sucks.”

“What’s wrong with your hair?” Meis looked up to see Gueira’s frown. He must have messed up Gueira’s progress.

Gueira patted his hair. The fluff bounced back. “I can’t do shit with it.”

“I think your hair is nice. It’s big and fluffy.”

“Argh, don’t call it like that!” Meis was being annoying and that annoyed him too! He should be sitting still, not saying stupid comments like complimenting his bird’s nest of a head. There was nothing good about his hair. It was unruly and stationary all at the same time. The more he tried, the more tangles he developed. A simple brush and toss sufficed.

“But that’s what it is?”

“Doesn’t mean I wanna hear it,” he pouted and ran his fingers through Meis’ hair. “Your hair is way better. Soft and silky. You can do anything with it.”

Meis shivered from the touch. “Well, for what it’s worth, _I _like your hair.”

“Thanks…” Gueira sighed. “Sit up straight, Meis. I can’t braid your hair like this.”

Working with hair calmed Gueira. Since he was young, hair surrounded his life. His father loved to spruce in front of the bathroom mirror for as long as it took to be satisfied with his work, often telling his only son the importance of cleanliness and grooming. He told stories and life lessons, asking Gueira about school and the latest plays for the Miami Dolphins. His eldest sister was a hairdresser and practiced on all her siblings during her cosmetology school days. His baby sister begged him - of all people - to do her hair in the morning before school. Sisters 2 and 3 loved to ruffle his head and marvel at the fluffiness, and his twin enjoyed having her hair brushed and braided.

“Where did you learn to do this?”

Such soft hair, Gueira thought. Velvety and smooth, similar to his twin sister’s yet completely different. Hair color aside, Meis’ hair was unique and great to play with. In the passing months since he first joined Mad Burnish, his relationship with Meis deepened. At first Meis used to push him aside when he got too close, but not long after, Gueira’s physical affections were accepted. His heart skipped a beat whenever Meis leaned into his touch.

_I don’t mind you._  
_I accept you._  
_I enjoy your touch.  
_ _I seek you._

A small action with grand meaning.

“I have a lotta sisters.”

“How many?”

“Five.”

Meis snapped his head. “Five sisters!? And brothers?”

“Only sisters.”

“Your mom had six kids!? Holy shit.”

Gueira grinned. “What about you?”

“I’m an only child.”

Putting his hands on the side of Meis’ head, Gueira turned the head back and continued on his work. “Must be nice having your own room.”

“You didn’t get your own?”

“Nah. Our house wasn’t too big, so we bundled up. I shared my room with my twin.”

“What?! You were a twin!? How did you guys get any privacy?”

“We ghetto engineered a curtain whenever we got dressed. It wasn’t a big deal.” He shrugged. “We got a broke ass clothesline from a clearance store and it just worked.”

Meis smiled. “Must’ve been nice. I always wondered what it was like to have siblings.”

“It’s loud and noisy, and there’s never enough hot water when it’s your turn to shower. And pads! Too many pads!”

“Pfthaha! Seriously?”

“Yes! God, it was so annoying! I hated it when Nadia asked me to put some spare pads in my backpack! What if somebody saw that!?”

“You two sound close.”

“Yeah…” He looped a lock and weaved another above. “...we were really close.”

“I see…” The subject of his sister could go either way. He wanted to know more about Gueira and his life before becoming Burnish, but his explosive personality could go in a bad direction if he pressed further. “My mom’s a Burnish.”

“She is!?” Did they have a terrible relationship? Where was she? Did she even know about Meis’ status as a Burnish? “Who, no wait, what, um how?”

“At the hospital. She was going to perform surgery. I’m not sure what the details were, I just know she was tired from another emergency case from the asscrack of the night. I think the patient or family did something stupid before coming in and it set her and a nurse off. Next thing she knew everyone in the surgical suite - minus the nurse - were dead.

“She studied her ass off to be a doctor. All those years of helping people, successful cases or not, it turned into smolder and ash in a matter of seconds. The whole ‘Do no harm’ blew up in her face and there was nothing she could do about it.”

“Meis… is she still here?”

“No.” Meis clenched his fists. “Around the same time, I became a Burnish and we ran away together from Dallas. Dad was killed during a Burnish riot, so all our emotional ties to our home were severed. I think I got my rebellious side from her because she actively tried to fight the Foundation. If we had only found Mad Burnish sooner, she’d still be here.”

“... I’m so sorry, Meis.”

“I told her I wanted to help fight, but she refused and used her flames to fling me to a safe place away from the Freeze Force. I… I just wanted to help her. And because of that, because she just had to be a damn mom, the Foresight Foundation murdered her for _fuck _knows what.” He swallowed. “That was a year ago… Mad Burnish found me hours later after she threw me away.”

“You know…” Gueira whispered, tears thick in his breath. “Braiding your hair reminds me of when I became Burnish.”

Biting his lip, Meis tested his voice, “Does it?”

“Yeah… Back then I was really into football. My family loved it. I always wanted to join the team since middle school, but I always got rejected because I was sickly.”

“I’d've never guessed.”

“Yeah, well, being Burnish really boosted my strength, ya know? Anyway, I got rejected again in my senior year. Nadia came to support me too. But it wasn’t the rejection that made me mad - sure, that sucked but… It was those assholes who made the team.”

“What did they do?”

“Most of the players were friendly, but these two guys never liked me in high school. All I remember was Nadia cheering me up, ‘Snow cones on me,’ she said. And then those fuckers shoved me to the floor and grabbed her arm saying nasty things like ‘she’ll be in better hands.’ She tried to fight them, but they wouldn’t let her go.

“All I could see was red, Meis. Just fire and more fire. _BURN_, YOU KNOW?! When it was all over, I…”

A warm drop of water hit Meis’ shoulder. Getting on his knees, he smothered Guiera’s head against his chest, holding him in his arms. He wanted to burn; they both did. The fires inside called out. To burn was to pacify, to pacify was to forget their troubles and worries. Although… sometimes it benefited to spew out their woes, to share the burden by allowing another to help them carry it.

“I killed her! I killed Nadia!”

“Shh… shh…” Meis rocked their bodies. Muffled sobs and wetness saturated his shirt. Pins and needles pricked the back of his throat. His heart sank into a dark abyss, though its drums thundered into his ears.

The two stood in one another’s arms, not a word uttered barring a few sighs and sniffs. Fire commanded to be free. Without a hint of hesitation or thought, Meis and Gueira caressed each other’s’ faces, lips collided in a searing kiss. Flames formed in their tongues and transferred their energies into one another, consuming their injured hearts. The pain and memories lingered though now the anguish was tolerable. Was it a true kiss or their Burnish method for healing?

“Meis…” Gueira stared into his eyes. All the tears he had were shed and dried out. His heart renewed with a strength only Meis could give him. “What is the point in Mad Burnish? All we do is wreck shit while other Burnish are suffering. We’re not even doing anything about Freeze Force.”

“We’re safe here, Gueira.” He bumped his forehead into his. “We can do whatever we want.”

“But do you think it’s right?”

“No. I don’t.”

“I want to help the Burnish who are out there. I don’t want more people to die because of Kray Foresight. Sure, we’re going to burn whatever we can down, but let’s get more people with us! I… I don’t want them to face what you did.”

Meis chuckled. What a bold thing to say, but it wouldn’t be Gueira if he didn’t say those sweet words. “We’re going to burn hard. Stronger. The most powerful fire of them all!”

“The best!”

  
  
  


How was he going to do it? That one time with Meis was a fluke, a spur of the moment while they were both heartbroken and needing to lick their wounds. They’ve known one another for six months already and everything went back to normal. They rode, they burned, they joked, they ate. Sometimes they listened to music together, other times they were by themselves doing whatever.

It wasn’t easy to convince their boss to change strategy. Hell, he still expressed hesitation. To smuggle helpless and injured people was not an easy feat. Food and shelter were vital, a luxury even Mad Burnish had some difficulty finding thanks to the large targets they placed on their backs.

But they had to try!

Though as much as Gueira wanted to sway Mad Burnish into a more noble cause, he had other things pending. Namely Meis.

He called out to Meis to ride out in the sunset. There was an abandoned bourbon complex in the ruins of Louisville he wanted to explore. Booze was hard to come by, often resorting to making dangerous moonshine from whatever leftover canned food they found. That was Gueira’s excuse of course. Not that Meis wouldn’t come follow him anywhere, but he didn’t want to be obvious either! What if Meis hated the eager types? Gueira had to be calm, cool, collected, just like Meis. A guy like him would hate to be clung onto nonstop.

“This place is amazing.” Meis touched a charred barrel, easily three times his height. “Still has that sweet, boozy smell too.”

“Have you ever been to Louisville before, rich boy?”

“Would you kill me if I said yes?”

“Aww geez, for real?” Gueira muttered incoherently as he kicked an idle rock.

“Just to the Kentucky Derby.”

“Well if that doesn’t scream ‘Look how rich I am!’ I don’t know what does.”

“Oh, I can name a few things…”

Gueira waved his hand dismissively at Meis. “Nevermind. Let’s just go look for some alcohol.”

They explored the ruins of the factory, the scent of grain, spices, and corn clung onto every crevice. Broken equipment laid about precariously. Anything that could have been useful were taken by desperate looters in hope to sell or use the scraps for tools. Sad to see a once lively industry in tatters after the Great World Blaze.

“Hey, um, can you wait right here?”

Meis folded his arms. “What are you up to?”

“Close your eyes too.”

“Fine, fine.” He complied. Knowing Gueira, he had to be up to something. Probably involving liquor if the place had anything to say. Sensing his heat signature, Gueira didn’t travel far, taking a quick left before returning.

“No peeking!”

“I’m not peeking!”

Gueira held out four fingers. “How many fingers am I holding?”

“Twelve,” Meis deadpanned.

“Wron- wait!”

“Can I open them now?”

“Alright, alright.” He shifted, careful not to bump the object he had. One wrong move and the surprise would be ruined.

Opening his eyes, Meis was greeted to Gueira holding an acoustic guitar. Old, albeit well-kept, the guitar must have been a relic from before the Blaze. “Where… Gueira, I-” His hand clasped over his mouth. “Where did you _find _that?”

Gueira lowered his head, fire on his cheeks and ears. “Took me some time to find one in good shape.” He presented the guitar forward. “Do you like it?”

“Gueira…” A man of few words, but always knew what to say when he spoke, Meis had been a loss for words. Of all the gifts. Of all the interests and things Gueira could have gotten him, a guitar! He found him a freaking guitar! Despite his suggestion to create one from his flames, Gueira - that stupid, beautiful idiot - risked himself to find a real guitar. Wood grain, sealant, with proper, tangible nylon strings, hard bone bridge. It was all there!

He reached for the guitar, and for one second, for a split moment in time, the instrument took Meis back to his home in Texas. There were no Burnish, no Blaze, no Freeze Force, no worries.

The invisible clock ticked and Meis returned to the present. Burnish, post Blaze, running from Freeze Force, all the worries in the world. But this time Gueira was there. And it was good.

“I, uh, I know I told you to make a guitar, but you looked so sad, you know? I uh - fuck! I just-” Gueira looked away. His ears scalded, hopefully hidden in his hair. Sweat rolled down his temple. Now would be a good time for his flame to evaporate the evidence of his fumble.

What a mess he was making. What the hell?! He rehearsed his lines in his head and out loud for several days already! There was no way Meis would accept him with all this loser hesitation.

“Y-you just seem like the guy who likes the, the, the old-fashioned things?” What in the world did that even mean? Meis was probably laughing at him right if he weren’t so put off with his cringy behavior. “Ah, heheh, well anyway, I just wanted to come here to give it to you! Sur-surprise?”

“In a Louisville bourbon factory?”

“I thought it would be cool? Also, I did manage to find some bourbon too, but ah, well, it’s a bit dated. You see, bourbon is a young whiskey unlike scotch and rye and uh, yeah Irish! Anyway, booze is booze, right? We’ll at least have a g-good time?”

“Gueira.” Meis sighed. “Listen, the alcohol is nice and all, but you-”

“I love you!” His hand instantly slapped his mouth shut, eyes wide and drenched with shock and fear. He wasn’t supposed to blabber that! He was supposed to say how much he liked Meis and wanted to date him. Have a couple of swigs of the bourbon he found. Maybe cuddle and kiss a bit. Not this. Not this clingy, obsessive garbage he uttered.

The guitar slid from Meis’ hand, caught in the nick of time before it landed on the ground. Leaning the instrument against a stable place, he took a step toward Gueira.

“I didn’t mean it!” blurted Gueira. “Uh, no, I mean that I do like you. Like, like you like you, but not _love_! Love is just too much!”

Meis seized his companion’s hands and gently squeezed them. “You love me?”

“I know it’s crazy!” He may as well spill his guts since Meis was looking him in the eye. There was no escaping this situation. If they left without any resolution, their lives would be awkward when they got back to the gang.

Gueira gulped. Here went nothing! “We’ve only known each other for half a year, but you know things are weird? I can’t get you out of my head and stuff! I just - argh! I can’t do this!”

The older member pressed against Gueira’s palms with his thumbs. “Answer my question: do you love me?”

Eyes watered at the intense stare and deep voice. Lowering his gaze, Gueira had no place to escape anymore. Meis was not being fair at all.

“Yes. I love you. I know it’s too soon but-”

“I love you too, Gueira.” He pressed his head against Gueira’s forehead. Blue eyes met with ruby red. “And it’s not too soon.”

Wiping the welled tears from his eyes, never did Gueira have the chance to date or find love before he became a Burnish. All the crushes in his life could not compare to how he felt for Meis. Whenever Meis smiled, Gueira’s heart soared. Any time they went riding together, their fires mixed into a giant, brilliant flame. Their souls united. The desire to burn and be together a bliss like no other. Meis was his first love.

His lips met with Meis. A true kiss.

  
  


Why did it go wrong?

A member of Mad Burnish for a year, Gueira came close to losing it all in the blink of an eye. If Mad Burnish perished, all would still be well. He would find another place to live in peace with Meis and perhaps create a new gang to recruit and save Burnish from the Foundation. How? He had no idea, but if Meis was at his side everything would come into place.

And yet, Mad Burnish remained.

But Meis and their leader were not there.

They fell into an ambush. It was a bad idea. Everyone thought so, yet they foolishly followed their boss. Founder’s Day in Promepolis was the most important holiday in the city, possibly the world. Parades and festivals full of food, dance, music, and happiness over the crowning achievements Kray Foresight gave to humanity, when the Burnish put the entire planet on its knees. A hero’s celebration. The ultimate triumph over the wanton destruction from the Burnish menace.

Meis shifted uncomfortably beside Gueira. His body shook as Gueira massaged his hand in reassurance. Their leader’s words made sense. Founder’s Day was the perfect time to go and cause a ruckus among the normals. No one would expect the Burnish to be so brash as to invade the city during their celebration - at least not the innocent civilians who partied in ignorance while the Freeze Force and Burning Rescue kept a close eye on the surroundings. Any spark, any ember would be immediately extinguished, and the arsonist arrested.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around Meis’ back. “If you don’t want to do it, let’s not go.”

“If everyone does it, we kind of have to, Gueira.”

“No, we don’t, Meis. Let’s just stay here.” He nuzzled his face into Meis’ neck and inhaled deeply. The situation didn’t sit well with him either. If he could keep his lover safe, he’d do that even if it meant jeering from the other members. “Please?”

He leaned into Gueira and held his hand. But what if they needed help and he wasn’t there? His flames were powerful, full of endless potential, guided by the whispers of the fire. Everyone in Mad Burnish knew Meis and Gueira had the strongest fires, especially their boss so logically it would make sense for him to be there. And yet a nagging voice inside told him not to go, not the fire but his own subconscious.

“I… I guess I can stay behind.”

Guiera kissed Meis’ neck. “It’ll be okay.” A blatant lie and said it nonetheless.

Their leader frowned. “You have no authority to make that decision, Gueira.”

He startled, pulling away from Meis. “What?”

“You heard what I said. We’re going to teach those bastards a lesson. C’mon, it’s the perfect opportunity.”

“Are you stupid!?” he snarled. “Founder’s Day is _huge_! You think Kray Foresight _isn’t _going to put maximum security? We should stay where it’s safe!”

“Who’s the leader here?”

“You, but-”

“Then I suggest you do what I say. It’s obvious they want us to think they’re at full security. We’re calling their bluff. All they want to do is party, and we’re gonna crash it.”

Gueira stomped, embers forming at his foot. “No. I’m not going, and neither is Meis.”

“He may be your boyfriend, but you have no call-”

Red clouded Gueira’s vision. His flames incinerated his body with a rage he hadn’t known since becoming a Burnish. The fire whipped and crackled at their leader. The other members stared in awe at his fire mixed with crimson and green. Raw. Ardent. His flame charred the dirt he stood upon. A heat with the intensity to make the other Burnish sweat. Gueira would burn the world to the ground if he had to.

He took a step forward, soot and char footprints lining his path. Pyres flared from his mouth like a dragon’s and snatched his boss by the collar.

“Say that again.” A claw of fire manifest itself above Gueira, fingers itching to wrap themselves around the leader’s neck. “_Say it_.”

Leader stepped backwards, hands motioning his concession. “Have it your way.”

And there had been no surprise to Gueira when Meis caught wind of the ambush Freeze Force had for Mad Burnish. He should have anticipated his boyfriend’s need to leave the hideout and attempt to rescue his comrades. He should have realized the passionate flames Meis radiated would be the brightest, most intense he ever witnessed.

“MEIS! WAIT! MEIS IT’S A TRAP! MEIS!”

His screams fell on deaf ears. Meis continued to push forward and race to Promepolis, blue flame ready to ravage and consume anyone who got in his way.

Miami could not match with Dallas’ fear and hope. But Gueira had to try. He had to be there for Meis. If today would be their last day on Earth, let it be by his lover’s side.

Arriving at Promepolis, Gueira met destruction and havoc. Citizens watched in terror and morbid fascination as Burning Rescue scrambled to extinguish the Burnish fires. Freeze Force vehicles were either on the move or caught on fire. If the Mad Burnish weren’t shackled in ice, they were fighting and setting the city ablaze. Less and less members remained standing.

Minutes felt like hours in his desperate attempt to find Meis.

“Gueira!”

“Raleigh?!”

“They got our boss!”

Great. Just great. Leave it to their “fearless leader” to get his ass captured by Freeze Force. It was his fault Mad Burnish was in the current state they were in. “Round up the guys and go.”

“What? But what about-”

“Fuck him,” Gueira snapped. His flame shot at a fallen member, thawing out the ice. “This was the stupidest raid we’ve ever done. I’m not about to let us all die over this shit! Now get everyone out or be Kray’s guinea pig!”

“R-right!”

No time to play the lackey. He stood quiet for years, stewing in his thoughts, a burning anger building pressure. All the rules and regulations. This inane hierarchy set in a world that wantsed you dead? Fuck that. Gueira wasn’t a calm man by nature.

On one end of the street, their leader in a chokehold by the military. On the opposite side, Meis struggled to keep Mad Burnish members safe from the ice guns. Any moment, exhaustion would set in, energy drained, fire too weak to continue to ignite.

Frozen handcuffs restrained Meis’s hands. A fist struck his face. Ice bullets raining down on him. No! Not now! Not this moment!

A decision that should have shaken anyone to the core, the simplest to Gueira. Save your leader or save the love of your life? Saving the boss of Mad Burnish would boost morale among the members and stick it to the Foundation. Saving Meis would only benefit two people.

No option to rescue both, Gueira chose Meis in a heartbeat. He reached for Meis’ hand, ice-cold from the frozen shackles. An ice pick jabbed into his stomach. No blood or guts, only ash. Gueira summoned Miami and escaped with Meis in a blaze of fire.

Leave Promepolis. Leave Promepolis. Leave Promepolis.

The others would be fine, he told himself. Raleigh knew exactly what to do. He wasn’t weak. He was a strong Mad Burnish. Everyone would be fine, he just had to get out of there!

He didn’t know if Freeze Force followed him or not. As long as he rode, as long as his flame burned hard, as long as Meis’ heart continued to beat…

An abandoned airplane sheltered them from the watchful eyes of the Freeze Force. Scorched bones of the deceased their only audience.

Meis was small and frail in his arms. The grey from his abdomen spread to his legs. Memories of Nadia’s singed corpse flashed through his mind. No. Meis would not die. Burnish healed one another.

“It…” Meis gasped, hands grasping weakly at Gueira’s face. Glazed eyes bore into tearful ones. “...It hurts… so much.”

Lowering his face into Meis’, soft wisps of red fire escaped Gueira’s mouth. Sealed with a kiss, the tendrils explored the fallen Burnish’s body. Piece by piece, dust and flake, the fire in Meis awakened and revitalized the flesh and organs.

Gueira planted a tender kiss on Meis’ forehead. “I’ll never let you hurt again.”

“I’m…” Pooled tears rolled down his face, ashamed and sorrowful. “...so sorry, Gueira.”

  
  
  
  


Reformation had been long due since the demise of their leader. The Foundation remained ignorant of the Mad Burnish leader’s capture when Gueira took up the mantle with Meis by his side to lead the gang. The tactics would be similar, this time their main objective was to cause chaos in order to fulfill their need to burn and steal food and supplies for the growing Burnish refugees they rescued and acquired along the way.

They could not turn a blind eye to their selfish needs while others faced a gruesome death under the hands of Kray Foresight. No more of it. They would burn the strongest while gathering their kind. Where they would go, none of the Mad Burnish knew, but they had to try. It was their planet too.

In an abandoned apartment complex, Meis plopped himself onto an old couch, cursing at the world.

“What’s wrong with you?” asked Gueira, preparing cup ramen.

“Just thinking,” he huffed.

“If you wanna call it that, sure.” Shrugging, Gueira opened a cabinet. “What kind of ramen do you want? We got chicken tortilla and we managed to find one of those soy sauce ones.”

“I’m fine.”

“Dude, what?” What was with him today? This sort of moodiness was more in line with himself, not Meis. Better to find out what was up his ass before they got into another fight. He sat on the couch, legs over Meis’ thighs. That should piss him off enough to talk. “Since when do you say no to chicken tortilla cup ramen?”

Meis crossed his arms. He had no time for Gueira’s silliness. “You’re making this more difficult than it should.”

“Geez, I literally did nothing wrong, and you come home all bitchy. What’s eating you, babe?”

“Nothing.”

Steam blew from Gueira’s ears. The absolute nerve of this idiot! “You’re not the only one who had a shit day, you know!”

“Huh?”

“Yeah: huh? You’re not the only one butthurt about how shit their day has been! I’ll have you know, I was trying to buy some shit but those dumb normals refused!”

“No way… you too?”

“Huh?”

Did they both have the same idea? No, it couldn’t be.

“You first!” said Gueira.

“Wait a minute! Why me!?”

“Because you came in a shit mood! It’s only fair!”

“Of all the- Fine!” Meis threw his hands up. He was going to tell Gueira anyway. Not like his boyfriend had the same gumption he had. Sometimes Gueira could be so awkward when he wanted to say something, but damn if he wasn’t cute. Dangerously cute even. “I wanted to find some rings for us.”

Gueira’s face lit on fire. “R-rings!? Wh-why rings?!”

“You were getting rings too, weren’t you?!” He shook his head. They weren’t going to get anywhere if he threw the ball back at Gueira. “Forget it, may as well tell you since you’re too much of a weenie to say anything.”

“I’m not a weenie!” Grabbing Meis by the shoulders, he shook him back and forth. “Take that back!”

“No.” Easy to tease, easy to make red. “Gueira, let’s get married.”

Jaw dropping, Gueira sprinted out the apartment.

“Motherfucker get back here!” Meis pursued him, heart falling into the pit of his stomach. Why did he run off like that? He loved him. He loved him so much that he didn’t know what he’d do if anything happened to Gueira. Didn’t he feel the same way too?

Gueira looked back, panic set in his eyes. “N-no!”

Meis seized Gueira’s leather jacket and yanked him with all the strength he could muster. Opening his legs, he trapped his boyfriend in a vice. He was not getting away. Not without talking about it first.

“Quit struggling!”

“Meis please!” He couldn’t bear to see him like this. Another mess he made! “I can’t! I can’t!”

A sting in his throat. He threw his arms around him. No, please no. “You can’t or you won’t?”

“I…” he croaked. “I’m so scared.”

“Scared of what?” Meis whispered in his ear, hope tinged in his voice.

“I don’t know…” Hot tears fell. Emotions strong. Fire begged to be released. “Maybe I’m just happy?”

“Gueira…”

“You were right by the way.” He chuckled, turning his body to face Meis. A sopping mess of a face to Meis’ tranquil, but that’s what he loved about it. “I was trying to find rings.”

“Heh…um, wow?”

“I wanna get married to you, Meis. We can figure it all out later.”

Fire engulfed their bodies. The extreme heat soothed their racing hearts though unable to cease the nervous trembles as the two shivered in embrace. Soft kisses peppered on their lips, face, and neck. Only the two of them and their flames existed in the entire world. If they had each other, nothing would stop them. Their fire united, one in the same. An unrelenting pillar in the face of adversity.

Rather than using material objects to symbolize their union, the two opted to get tattoos. Raijin for Meis, and Fuujin for Gueira. Chaotic brothers in myth, never separated, two parts of a whole. Meis chose his arm for strength, while Gueira picked a sensitive spot - his collarbone - to prove his loyalty and endurance. Rings were easily obtained. They were lost and forgotten, often replaced when remembered. Tattoos required patience and tolerance for pain. A permanent reminder of their commitment to one another.

No fancy churches or reception. The attendees were their Mad Burnish brothers and sisters and the people they rescued and called their family. They ate canned smoked oysters and Kraft Easy Mac on the day of their wedding. For dessert a half-melted chocolate bar with almonds and dried apricots. No parting gifts from the others except the promise for privacy.

They rode out into the sunset on their motorcycles. Trails of fire blazing in the horizon. Their colorful flames twisted and danced together, blending and merging into a single large flare.


End file.
